


The Book Of Love

by Noenie



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Avengers Get Together, Avengers Movie Night, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mission (mentioned), Smut, Steve shows them was he's got, The Avengers like to show off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie
Summary: Somehow – it might have been the alcohol – Steve stood up, and puffed out his chest.“Well, I bet nobody here can kiss someone so senseless they forget to speak for a full minute,” Steve chimed in, looking proud of himself.Everyone went silent.Bucky choked on his drink.Or: The Avengers have a movie night turned show off night and Steve wants to play his part in the game.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	The Book Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to squeeze this in before uni starts again, so here it is.
> 
> Fic title is from [The Book Of Love by Gavin James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMNWIG8HAc0).  
> [@Fluffysax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax), thank you for beta-ing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! <3

“Good mortal, I bet nobody can do _this_ ,” Thor said, picking up his hammer and unceremoniously dropping it on the table. It was a good thing Tony had reinforced all furniture in the Avengers compounds to withstand enhanced super soldiers and otherworldly gods.

“Well well well, _Thor_ , ain’t that a talent,” Tony deadpanned. “but I’m more comfortable in human territory. And _I_ bet you can’t charm a lady like I can.” He winked at Pepper with a shit eating grin on his face.

The Avengers had just returned from a successful mission in Europe, and after the obligatory debriefing, they had decided to finish the movie night in the living room that had been so rudely interrupted by said mission. With movie nights came alcohol, and Thor had made a quick trip to Asgard to collect a concoction so that Steve, Bucky and Thor himself would be able to enjoy the evening just as much as the rest.

As the night continued, the movie already finished for hours, there was a healthy amount of booze running through everyone’s veins, and so the inevitable show-off battle was bound to happen.

It had all started with Clint making a distant comment about Sam missing a shot during the mission, which had resulted in Sam having a staredown with Clint and making a snarky remark about how he had saved Clint’s ass more than once because “even though you call yourself Hawkeye, I am the one with the real aerial view.”

And so it begun.

Scott had challenged Bruce, as Tony had laughed at both Clint and Sam, which Clint and Sam had _not_ accepted, so they had fired back, including a comment about Rhodey, who was then also involved in the games. Thor had somehow gotten himself entangled in an argument with Peter and T’Challa, so Loki had stepped in to defend his brother. All in all, it was mayhem, but in a good, drunken way.

Maria, Natasha and Pepper were on the side, elegantly drinking their cocktails, all too familiar with the boys being boys.

The only men missing out on the fun were Steve and Bucky, who were comfortably settled on the couch, a bit too close to each other to be plainly platonic, but what else was new?

At least, that was until Tony approached Pepper after his comment towards Thor (at which she rolled her eyes, though a faint blush appeared on her usually composed face), and took her hand, kissed the back of it and looked back at the group with a satisfied smirk. “Told ya!”

Somehow – it might have been the alcohol – Steve stood up, and puffed out his chest.

“Well, I bet nobody here can kiss someone so senseless they forget to speak for a full minute,” Steve chimed in, looking proud of himself.

Everyone went silent.

Bucky choked on his drink.

Steve blinked a few times, realizing what he’d just said. _What the fuck, Rogers?!_

It was silent until Tony shouted, “Why don’t you show us, Steve!”

Suddenly everyone erupted in whoop whoops and shouts of themselves.

“Yeah Steve, show us what you got, big guy!”

“I know you have it in you, Tiger!”

Steve was a bit too distracted to see Bucky coming up beside him, suddenly feeling a comforting, warm hand at the small of his back, breath tingling in his neck. He shivered.

“You don’t gotta do nothin’,” he whispered in Steve’s ear.

Steve looked down at his friend, and feeling oddly bold because of the Asgardian liquor, he grinned at him, and said, “Well, I wouldn’t mind showing them that Steve Rogers is less of a saint than they think.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, his cheeks reddening. “You wanna show ‘em, Stevie?”

Steve swallowed thickly. Was Bucky implying what he think he was implying, or was Steve reading this situation completely wrong? “Well,” the alcohol said, “go hard, or go home.”

So Steve smiled, turning so he was facing the brunette. “Yeah, I wanna show ‘em good.”

Bucky bit his lip (which, _hnng_ ), locking his grey eyes with Steve’s blues, holding the entire universe behind them, and that look was all Steve needed to surge forward and crash their lips together.

All noise from the other team members faded to the background as he lifted his hands and gently folded them around Bucky’s face, being extra careful of the fresh cut on Bucky’s cheek, even when it was already halfway healed.

In return, Bucky’s hands found the back of his neck and pulled him in that much closer. Steve moaned quietly, and feeling more confident every second, he licked across Bucky’s bottom lip, coaxing it open. Bucky complied with a groan, and then their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths, the two men holding onto each other as if easing off a bit would make the other one disappear and never return.

Steve had gone to exploring Bucky’s body, curious hands roaming over his chest, his back, fingers following hip bones, as the kiss grew more and more heated. The sounds Bucky made were turning Steve on more than deemed appropriate in company of friends, but he couldn’t care less. He was kissing Bucky. _He. Was. Kissing. Bucky!_

Bucky pulled back for some air, but when Steve looked down at the smaller man’s face, the way his pupils were almost completely black, the way his spit slick lips were red, swollen, and slightly parted, it made him lean forward again, and this time press his lips to Bucky’s in a gentle brush.

They were both panting, but clearly hadn’t had enough of each other’s presence. Of its own accord, Steve’s tongue found Bucky’s again, and they swirled around each other for however long it was. Steve had long lost his sense of time.

When both men, even with their super soldier stamina, were practically heaving for air, Steve was the one to pull back, his hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling softly to expose Bucky’s neck. He pressed open mouthed kisses over Bucky’s Adam’s apple, and moved south to lick along his collarbone. He felt Bucky shiver as he moved up along the side of his neck, the back of his jaw, and ended with a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

When he pulled back, Bucky’s eyes were closed, his plum mouth hanging open. Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky’s and was content to just stand there. So he did.

“Jesus,” Bucky croaked.

Their moment was interrupted by Tony, all but running up to them, phone in hand. “Four minutes and thirty-six seconds!” he squealed, phone waving in front of Steve’s face. “Gotta give it to you, Capsicle, you must be one hell of a kisser to shut Buckaroo up for that long.”

“Hey!” Bucky objected.

Steve took Bucky’s chin in between his thumb and finger, making Bucky look at him. “Just ignore him,” he smiled.

“That’s not so hard with this view,” Bucky replied with a glint in his eyes.

“Uughh,” Tony groaned, “get a room or something.”

Apparently, that was all Bucky needed to hear, as he grabbed Steve’s hand and started pulling him towards the elevator.

“On our way to one!” he shot over his shoulder, and because Steve was too focussed on Bucky, he missed the way the expression on his friends’ faces had actually turned sincere. And because Steve was too focussed watching their intertwined hands, he missed Natasha standing up and walking up to Clint, holding out her hand and Clint begrudgingly slapping a fifty dollar bill into it.

***

The next morning, Bucky woke up sweating, but for once it wasn’t because of a panic attack spurred on by a nightmare. No, it was because of the big blond lug that was laying on top of him, snoring loudly.

Bucky smiled to himself as the memories of the night before came back to him.

They had taken the elevator to their floor, and Steve had pulled him to his bedroom, where they had slowed down, and had talked to each other for a bit, making sure they really were on the same page. As it turned out, they had been on the same page for _years_ , but apparently had missed the lines in which they told each other that they were in love with their best friend.

After that, when the alcohol had dissipated from their systems, they had undressed each other, kissed and kissed and kissed and had made love like Bucky had imagined in his filthiest dreams for a long, long time.

So he had reason to smile, he thought as he wriggled out of Steve’s tight embrace and skipped into the kitchen, preparing a breakfast that would compensate for yesterday evening and would be enough to survive the entire day.

Physical activities made super soldiers hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudo :).


End file.
